No More Secrets to Life
by boxochocolates
Summary: Elizabeth's sister is sick of the rich life, sick of secrets being kept from her,and sick of her sister. She wants to runaway...when she runs into Jack Sparrow. Please R&R. Chapter 5 now up!
1. Chapter 1: Dreams Come True

No More Secrets to Life  
  
Summary: Elizabeth's [ younger ] sister is sick of the rich life, sick of the secrets being kept from her and sick of her sister. She runs away to become a pirate...when she runs into Jack Sparrow.  
  
Author's Note: I thought of this while I playing solitaire. So if you think this is a takeoff of anything, it's not. I own nothing, not the movie, the actors, the set, the Caribbean. NOTHING. (If I did I would be rich) and if you see two (or more ) separate words without a space between them (Example: PiratesoftheCaribbean) Its because my spacebar's all messed up. Please review.  
  
It was basically the same plan day, for me, In Port Royal. I got up and opened the window, and one of the maids came in and helped me dress. When she was done I opened the door.  
  
"Isabelle" My father called to me, "I want you to wait on the couch in the front parlor."  
  
"For what occasion?" I asked simply.  
  
"Commodore Norrington is to bring over his nephew, Daniel. Daniel is staying in Port Royal for two months and the Commodore asked if you could show Daniel around, and I said, Yes. Tonight there is a party for him."  
  
"How old is he?" I asked.  
  
"Why, the lad is 23."  
  
I nodded and walked down the stairs. I hate when people make up decisions for me, I was about 19, still 18, old enough to make my own decisions, Elizabeth on the other hand Elizabeth, who was just about two years older got anything she wants, ever since that day she saved that Will boy from being killed, same with Captain Jack Sparrow, they didn't tell me much of him, they say 'Your too young to know.' They only told me he like to be called 'Captain' Jack Sparrow.  
  
As I got to the end of the stairway. I saw Elizabeth and Will sitting on the couch talking, about, who knows what.  
  
"Could you please move over, Elizabeth?" I asked, as polite as I can.  
  
"Sit on that chair." she answered.  
  
"I was told to sit on this couch and wait for Commodore's Pig-of-a-nephew to come so I could show him around in Port Royal." I said as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"You are so lucky that window wasn't open." Elizabeth said. "Will, may you show me the way to Tortuga so I can scare the wits out of him?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head violently.  
  
"You would make a fine pirate." He said.  
  
"Don't put any ideas in her head." Elizabeth whispered to him as the butler opened the door.  
  
"Oh, they already were my dear sister." I turned around.  
  
"The Commodore is here for you Miss. Swann." I Butler announced.  
  
I followed him to the door and stepped outside as the Commodore stepped in.  
  
"Show him every part, I don't want him to get lost." I Commodore said to me.  
  
"He is in good hands" My father said from behind the Commodore. The butler shut the door.  
  
"I thought we were going to take a carriage." Said Daniel, confused.  
  
I turned around and rolled my eyes, "If you want to see Port Royal you must walk, Mr.."  
  
"Mr. Norrington." He answered, "But what about that lovely dress of yours?"  
  
"It will live."  
  
It was a very boring walk, I never knew Port Royal was so big. My favorite part is the docks, I check to see if Captain Jack Sparrow comes again, I wish to meet him, he sounds so different then what life is at home, Elizabeth used to be so willing and bold, know she got what she wanted, so be engaged to the man of her dreams.  
  
Basically, Daniel is like his Uncle, bleak or boring, which ever one fits his mood best, when he's serious, talking about his hometown, or talking about history, he's bleak. When he's trying to be funny or talking about how he likes Port Royal so far, he's boring. But if he's talking about his fear and how he hates pirates, he's just being crazy.  
  
"It's been a long time and you have not told me your name." He broke the silence as we walked down the street where the docks were.  
  
"Katherine Isabelle Swann, but everyone calls me Isabelle." I answered.  
  
"And how old are you?"  
  
"18."  
  
"You are taller for your age" He said, "Do you mind me saying that?"  
  
"No" I said, "It's the dress."  
  
"Miss. Swann, great to be seeing you" said a walkingby solider, "Who do you have with you?"  
  
"This is Daniel Norrington." I introduced both of the men to each other, they shook hands and said 'See you tonight.'  
  
After the Commodore took Daniel back to his house, I wondered off under my tree near the docks. I love to sit there. To get away from it all. The best part was every time it was different. That's why I want to see what it's like on one trip with a pirate. Some things there don't change, but the wind and the sea, alone with the places and conversations.  
  
Today, as I took a bite into my apple, I saw a ship sailing in from the horizon. Far out, possibly not going to come in until later on tonight.  
  
"Maybe this time it's Jack." I mumbled to myself. I looked to my right and saw everyone on the docks had stopped too, looking in the same direction. I decided to go up and join them, getting up and walking as quietly as I could tried to step on every dry piece of land. I finally got on to the docks with the bottom of my dress a little wet, ok maybe a lot, but it was only the bottom.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" asked a man tying up his boat.  
  
"I don't know, I see ships come in everyday, I know every single one." Said a solider.  
  
I looked around a man's shoulder. I could see it better, It had a little color on the trim of the boat, but that was the thing that stood out most. You could see men swinging everywhere, running, some jumping. 'All that to command a ship?'  
  
"Maybe it's the Interceptor." Guessed a man.  
  
"The Interceptor was blown up by pirates almost a year ago." Said a girl from behind me.  
  
Everyone on the docks turned around to see this mysterious girl. And when everyone turned around, they didn't notice me.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I can't give the name, but I come from a ship."  
  
"Market or Pirate?" someone asked.  
  
"Market." She turned to me, her Black hair blew in the wind, as she took my hand.  
  
"Ya look familiar, what's yer name?"  
  
"Katherine Swann, daughter of the Governor." I answered her question.  
  
She nodded, then she turned to the rest who already lost interest, "Follow me."  
  
I did as I was told, wishing there would be an adventure at the end of this road.  
  
"The name's Anamarie" she said.  
  
"What ship do you come from?" I asked, when she turned to me, I realized I sounded stupid.  
  
"Yer sister, father nor Will have ever told ya the story."  
  
I shook my head, "How do you know them?"  
  
We sat down on some boxes that we found on the side of the street as she told me the story. Why, it was almost sun fall as she got done.  
  
"The Black Pearl, shall be at the docks by the time yer little party is ova'." She finished, "I have to go."  
  
"Where will you be tomorrow?" I called out to her, she was already halfway down the street , and the wind picked up, blowing my hair east. I walked toward the road that lead to my house, kicking myself for being sick that week the Black Pearl was here. About 4 month's ago the Black Pearl was here, I have no idea how no one knew, but it was here for three days, to drop Anamarie off, off to be on land for four months, no one recognized her, for the fact that no one knew her, except Elizabeth and Will.  
  
Daniel's party was one of the most boring one's. I spent most of it alone sitting in a chair by the band or by Will trying to get him to talk about Jack, I got little, because every time, either my father would come up, Elizabeth or Daniel. Oh yes, I forgot Daniel would talk to me, but I would try to get away as fast as I can. I would try not to glance at the water and save the fun until we get back to the house. I managed not to peak, which is very good for me.  
  
The party was beginning to end when the moon looked to be at 10 o' clock. The carriage driver took Will home, and Father, Elizabeth and I to the house. My maid helped me get undressed, as my lungs were probably saying 'Thank You'. She left me to sleep, and after the candles were out, I ran to my balcony, and saw the ship tying up.  
  
"What I've been waiting for, is here."  
  
I sat down and leaned my head against the metal railing, for whenever I shall wake up, I shall see what was going on. I took one last glance, and closed my eyes. I was so tired, I thought to myself I was going to never wake up, but erased it...immediately.  
  
Author's Note: There you go chapter one, I think I'm going to put the genre things as Romance/Action/Adventure, but if you think I should change any of them, I'l probably do so. (the Action/Adventure will come later) And I was in the middle of a sentence and remembered the new movie 'Chasing Liberty' and I want you to know, this is not based off of that, because I just thought of it, so, yeah. REVIEW!!!! Add chapter 2 soon. Oh and this is my first PoTC fic, be nice, NO FLAMES 


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment Freedom

No More Secrets to Life  
  
Summary: Elizabeth's [ younger ] sister is sick of the rich life, sick of the secrets being kept from her and sick of her sister. She runs away to become a pirate...when she runs into Jack Sparrow.  
  
Author's Note: * Does a victory dance * Reviews!! * Stops * Anyway. What I want to happen to this story is to be one with long/kind of long chapters, long chapters and a sequel, both with LOTS of reviews. And I have a Parody in my head (Jack, Will and Elizabeth find themselves in 2003, at the Jersey Shore, but I don't know how they get there yet.) And I also have a Pirates of the Caribbean 2 in my head (Will and Elizabeth have a daughter who is to spend a summer with Jack on the ship, then she gets kidnapped by Pirates, Jack gets Will and Elizabeth, to help, and when they rescue her, W/E are kidnapped by pirates, and I don't know anything from there.) Oh yeah, there will be no slash. On with chap 2.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up, not remembering anything. My head was spinning, and I didn't know why. I could fell the curtains on my back, when the wind blew. That made me jump. I got up and opened the door, finding my chambermaid in the hallway.  
  
"Milady, You sleep that long, long night, yeah?" she asked. Leana, was her name, her Father was German and her mother was British, she grew up in Germany until she moved here, 17 years ago, "Come, come, now, we must get you dressed." She literally dragged (is that a word) me into my room.  
  
When she was done, she went to make my bed and told me Bing, the cook, was making strawberry hotcakes. It was father's favorite, I was guessing he was making them because tomorrow was his birthday, and the whole town shall be invited.  
  
In the dinning room, I heard Father talking to Elizabeth about something. I removed my shoes, and tiptoed in threw the kitchen and into The Family Parlor. Which had an entry way to the Dinning Room. They weren't talking about me, thank god. They were talking about random things. You never know, with a sister that hates you, and a Father that 'Knows-what's-best for you.' I crept back through the Kitchen and back into the main entrance way, I put my shoes back on and headed toward the dinning room.  
  
With my head still aching, I sat down at the table as Bing came over with the hotcakes.  
  
"Isabelle are you alright?" Father asked. I was surprised he noticed my illness.  
  
"Just a little head ache" I said holding my head up, trying not to put my elbows on the table.  
  
"Shall I inform Mary of your illness?" I nodded. Mary was Bing's wife. She was very good with herbs. I see her very little, for she gives the herbs to whoever's chambermaid and they give it to whoever's sick.  
  
After Leana gave me my medicine, she let me go outside and do whatever. She usually does.  
  
Outside was busy, people walking everywhere, only a few carriages though. Something must've happened though, for, 8 soldiers were marching down the street and I could see 8 more marching in the street that split the street I was on.  
  
"What happened?" I asked a few ladies walking down the street.  
  
"Young Norrington was seen at the docks, but never was seen again." Said a lady very dramatically, "You must inform ye father."  
  
I looked back at my house, but could see the commodore already there, "Commodore Norrington's already up there." I moved on wondering why they were marching down the streets instead of searching the waters, he could've fallen in.  
  
I ran to the docks, not like I cared if he died or anything, just to get some attention for being some big hero.  
  
"Have ye seen Daniel Norrington?" Asked a Soldier.  
  
"I was just informed what happened, and if he was last seen at the docks, shouldn't you be checking the water."  
  
"We had boats out miss, but none of us know how to swim." He told me as everyone listened in to our conversation. It is a very noisy little town.  
  
I took off my dress and all, except my undergarments and dived in to the water. I guess you could say it was a talent, every chance I could get, when I was younger, I would sneak out at night a practiced driving into the water and swimming under water with my eyes open. I got all, instantly. There about 20 yards east from the docks was a body of a young man. And I discovered he was struggling to breath which made him move.  
  
He was a light person, taller then me, but light. His coat was wrapped around him so hard, I was guessing that didn't help him much to breath. I came up from the water, and saw everyone on the docks. And until they saw a part of Daniel, they all cheered.  
  
But I didn't like the fame. It wasn't a smart move, because I just remembered, in Port Royal when someone does a good deed, except a pirate, everyone comes up to you and talks to you about it, it doesn't matter if it's been six months.  
  
A Soldier reached out to help me on the docks and two others grabbed Daniel from me.  
  
"Remove his Jacket" I ordered.  
  
"It won't come off" a soldier said shaking.  
  
I ran over and pulled it off, It was heavier than him, that's why I dropped it in the ocean.  
  
He was still struggling to breathe. No one knew what to do. He was out of the water, his coat was off, and he had a V-neck shirt on.  
  
"What now?" Every one looked at me.  
  
"Do something" The commodore nudged me.  
  
"Look, I'm just the person who saved him, I'm not in medicine, Why everyone expects me to have a plan off the top of my head I have no Idea." I said.  
  
The Commodore, looking pretty mad picked his nephew up and started to walk off with most of the soldiers following. And most of the people left too.  
  
"That comment was not called for young lady" father said walking up to me.  
  
I looked up at him, for I was pushed down when the Commodore butted me out of the way.  
  
"But it's the truth, I may be smart, and I rescued him, but sometimes I don't is it ok to.." I was cut off.  
  
"You will be locked out of the house until further notice." He said. I tried to hide my smile. He turned away, "Elizabeth, please take your sister's dress."  
  
They walked away as Will lipped to me 'You will make a great pirate.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was still shining. As I sat on the corner of an abandoned dock on the far side of Port Royal. To me it wasn't exactly a punishment, it was my dream. Your all wet, just like if a sea storm ended, your surrounded by water, and no one walks up to you. Kind of just like a lone pirate.  
  
My feet were in the water as I was looking down. Schools of fish were under my feet, close enough so I could touch them with my toes. But I didn't.  
  
I walked along the beach for some time, until I came upon a ship, with no one on it and no one near it. 'But I don't know how to command a ship.' I turned my head and took my golden brown ( mix of blonde and brown, but mostly brown) hair out of the way, to see a man In front of it, in worn black boots, dark greenish pants, with a V neck shirt to match, two braids with beads dangling from his chin, dark brown eyes, dreadlocks in his hair with a worn hat on top of it.  
  
"Pirate?" I whispered?  
  
He was standing in the sand in front of it, looking rather drunk. I decided to sit down and not look at him, so I looked up at the sky, Grey clouds were hovering over and before I knew it, it was pouring!  
  
"BLOODY WET STUFF!" I looked over and saw the man rubbing his eyes. was confused, a man, that's been on a ship, with water all around...never mind.  
  
The sand was sticking to my feet was I got up, my hair dripping, from the ocean, and from the rain. I got up, then fell in a ditch. Cursing silently I got up again, this time with my hands and some of my undergarments covered in sand. I looked down at the ground when I walked. I saw a pair of boots in the sand and looked up.  
  
"Katherine Swann?" he asked, "Or do you like Katie?"  
  
Katie was the last word my mother said to me, But as my father said she normally said 'May I please see Isabelle?'  
  
"Katie" I answered him, "Are you Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"The one and only, love" My eyes widened, "I saw what you did today, saving that mate, you look likes a pirate."  
  
"That's my dream." I said, "I'm sick of the rich life, I've waited ever since I was about 10 for you to come, take me on one of your infamous journeys with your crew."  
  
"And the rum." He added.  
  
"May I come with you?" I asked.  
  
"Sure" he said, then he was silent, "Oh! I still need to teach the crew that song, I can teach it to you too!!"  
  
"What song?"  
  
"The pirate song, I don't know the title." He said.  
  
"I still owe Anamarie that damn boat too." He mumbled to himself, "Aw empty rum bottles I'll build 'er one."  
  
I looked at him.  
  
He was just what I was waiting for.  
  
Author's Note: That's the end. Once again, about the Genre thingys in the last ending Author's Note (chapter 1) Don't forget to Review, always Important. I probably won't update so much as I do after January 5, I go back to school, * shivers * THE HORROR! Anyway, good things, They started filming Pirates of the Caribbean: 2 about 2 weeks ago * does another victory dance * and hopefully I'll get another story up when this story gets going, and when it has lots of REVIEWS (sorry, I'm obsessed with those things, and the story will most likely be the Parody, review for it if it sound interesting, Jack discovers gambling. ( ) Please review, NO flames. And if I don't write before...sometime, HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Sorry, but do I make the author's notes to long?) 


	3. Chapter 3: Meetin' Crew

Author's Note: I am so sorry that took so long! Was it too long? ::thinks:: Anyway, this chapter is going to be short. I have a reason, I grew toooooooooooooooooooo addicted to my Without a Trace fics. Sorry. So I won't update that much, unless...........I get LOTS of reviews ::grin::  
  
"Do you know what Gibbs looks like?" Jack asked me.  
  
"Mr.Gibbs? Yeah, he was an old friend." I answered.  
  
"Ok, well.." His voice trailed off, "Ok, I'll find my crew and you stay he, incase somebody comes back. Plus you have to stay since everybody in the whole bloody is watchin' out for you."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I'll be back." He walked a little then stopped, "And keep out of the rain."  
  
I walked on board. I couldn't even believe it was a real pirate ship! I couldn't believe my sister was even this brave to touch any of these things. I walked below deck. Jack's room. Filled with empty bottles scattered around the room. And full ones on some floating shelves. Next was the crew's room. Lots of bunk beds. And, no rum bottles.  
  
I decided to go back up in the 'Captains Place'. Or whatever. It was out of the rain, which would be best, since I'm soaked.  
  
I stayed in there for the longest time. Well I actually don't know, for long periods of time are short, and short periods of time are...short. I noticed some of what looked like the crew coming up on the beach. Jack behind all of them. Mr.Gibbs in front.  
  
They came up on dock and they all came in the room I was in. Pulling out a chair, then sitting. I guess it was like a 'pirate meeting.'  
  
Jack walked around to the room where I was sitting. He put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"This, me crew, is Katherine Swann, sister of you-know-who." Jack said, "Call her Katie through. She wants to take a journey with us. All agree, put ye elbow on the table, hand up in the air and say AYE."  
  
They all did.  
  
"Great ok." Jack said. They all got up, as a lady walked up to me, "HOLD IT!" The whole crew turned around. Jack almost fell when he said that, "Line up!" they did, "That's Anamarie, that's Mr. Cotton, that's Mr. Cotton's Parrot, he can't talk but his parrot can, That's Gibbs, and, Look las, I'm too tired." He walked, no more like stumbled out of the room, "Ana! Start the ship up tonight!" Then he left, for sure.  
  
Anamarie looked at me again, "I'll show you to your room."  
  
It was a room right next to the crew's. I'm guess reserved for guests. You could tell none have been there, It was a little dusty." AUTHOR'S NOTE: Told ya it would be short. Once again, Sorry. I'll try to update more, I just have to plan it all out. Once I do that I'll update, with a longer chapter, I promise. (That I can guarantee) PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4: Ocean's Breeze I

No More Secrets to Life  
  
Author's Note: I'm back!!! Hehe. READ AND REVIEW WHEN DONE! I promise this is longer  
  
~~~~~BACK IN TOWN~~~~~7 DAYS LATER~~~~~  
  
"Jack, he was here for 2 days." Elizabeth said to Will, "She's younger, Father forced me to treat her younger, (A/N: Why, I dunno) He didn't want her to be exposed to what I was, she was looking for adventure."  
  
Will glanced over to a ship, "We could got find her."  
  
Elizabeth looked for a moment, "I don't know."  
  
"I'm not really sure either." Will admitted.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
Elizabeth finally spoke up, "They are dangerous waters." She paused, "I mean, Pirates, besides Jack, Still may lurk them." "I'll go with anyone except Commodore Norrington, And my father."  
  
~~~~~BLACK PEARL~~~~~  
  
I walked out of my cabin, to see rum bottles in the small hall, everywhere.  
  
"Look who up." Anamarie said, "Jack be sleepin', one of his daily hangovers."  
  
I chuckled, "Is that normal for Jack?"  
  
Anamarie let out a laugh, "That'd be normal, way to normal." There was a big thud as Jack fell out of the cabin, "You ok?"  
  
Jack got up and nodded slightly.  
  
"You should lay back on the rum." I suggested.  
  
"Never." He said, "Rum is me life, Life is rum."  
  
"Rums not all life." Anamarie snapped.  
  
"Since when ye become all 'scary' at 'THE' Rum." Jack asked walking over to the wheel (A/N: I dunno what ya call that)  
  
"Since three days 'go." Anamarie said leaving to go to Mr. Gibbs  
  
Jack looked over a me, "Go up in the crow's nest. See if there be any ships ahoy."  
  
I went up, what a sight! All water, just layers of it, no islands, just..water, "None be Jack." I called down to him. I was beginning to talk more like a pirate...my father's going to just 'love' that, "Just the horizon."  
  
I heard him mumble, " 'Horizon.' Me love that word."  
  
~~~~~TOWN~~~~~  
  
"Elizabeth, where are you going?" Her father asked very worried.  
  
"To save, Katie's, life." She answered.  
  
Her father blinked, "Very well then."  
  
She turned to him, "You cannot keep her hostage in this house, she needs to get out, I'm not going to harass her to turn around and come home, I'm going with her. Some men are coming with Will and I. No need to send Commodore. Good day father."  
  
Elizabeth left him to sit on her bed. He looked down and held his arm has pain shot up and down it.  
  
Elizabeth met up with Will and some of the navy at the port. She was furious with her father. When the men would say 'Good day, milady.' She would ignore them. Will would ask, 'What's wrong.' She would say, ' ¼ of life.' Which meant, Family.  
  
~~~~~BP~~~~~  
  
The first storm of 8 days came, for it was midnight, 8 days out in the sea. Jack's Island was visible now, but still a little small.  
  
Jack was yelling out orders to the crew as I held on to whatever I could grab, So I didn't go overboard.  
  
"Go in the cabin." Jack ordered to me as a wave came up and sprayed us in the face, I wiped my eyes, "Go into ye room, try to sleep."  
  
I did what I was told, I would've said no but, he let me on his shi---boat, gave me hospitality and showed me what life's all about; seeing different things from different views, having fun, being, well, you. I turned and went below deck, trying to get into my room before I fell over. I made it.  
  
I spent most of my time looking out the window. It was hard to sleep.  
  
When it was about 3 in the morning, I went on deck. The storm stopped, so it was safe. The crew was working hard, nothing like the stories about the curse.  
  
Jack was still at the wheel, with his compass in hand, he looked up and saw me, "Have a nice sleep."  
  
"I didn't sleep at all." I answered, "And I can't fall asleep."  
  
He looked up for a moment, "Help the crew, ye know most of the techniques." He smiled as I turned around and walked up to Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Ya need help?" I asked with my hands behind my back and my feet going from my toes to my heels, and so on.  
  
"Sur' Do what Cotton's doin'." He said.  
  
I was confused, "The parrot or the real one."  
  
"Ah." He studied his mind, "The real one."  
  
I walked over and the opposite ledge and studied Cotton, about 5 minutes later, I understood.  
  
The whole time I thought of the family I left behind, my father, mostly. How when I would come home and what my punishment would be. I didn't care. I would come back to Jack. And runaway forever. I know that Will probably persuaded Elizabeth to find me. Which left my father daughterless. So times I felt bad for him. Sometimes I didn't. Sometimes, I don't know, and sometimes, I want the world to just shut down, and it would just be me and the ocean breeze.  
  
~~~~~GOVENOR'S HOUSE~~~~~  
  
Leana walked into Elizabeth's room..................  
  
Author's Note: PART I of II! Cliffy. HAHA. Sorry. I had to. So, um, anyway, did this on suck? I dunno so YOU have to tell me in your reviews. But, uh, no flames. (Did that make sense? Oh well) REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5: Ocean's Breeze II

Author's Note: Wow. I haven't updated in almost a year! That's not good. Well, ever since then. School has taken over my life...basically. I have watched PoTC 52 times and I realized Orlando Bloom was the hottest guy on the face of the earth...I have a poster hanging of him as Will (when he's hottest). Ok. Yeah. On with the story!

Lately I've been feeling like I was getting closer to Will. He thinks I would make a great pirate. But there's always someone in the middle of us whenever I want to ask questions are just talk with him. I think Elizabeth is just afraid that I'll 'steal' him. Which I have in intention of doing. They are perfect for each other. Why would I wanna get in the way and make her fully hate me.

The only thing I really want is her and father's approval. Also, sailing under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow. It's great that I was given the chance to break away, and took it. But I wonder if they've been worried. If they have the whole British Army out looking for me. If they are looking for me theirselves. I guess I'll be left wondering until they come, or I go back to them.

back.

Now I don't want to go. Everytime I think of that word I think of it as life won't change and it will go back to normal. What if it doesn't? Even though I **highly** doubt that, there's a chance it might.

"Where do you think she went" Elizebeth asked Will getting slightly worried about her sister.

"With Jack." Will answered her playing with one of the ropes on the sail.

"Jack" She questioned"When was he here"

"About a week ago, he came that night of Daniel Norrington's party." He faced her"Wasn't the day after that she saved his life and was locked out of the house for punishment."

"Yes." She looked around, 'But how did you know that he was here"

"I saw the ship earlier that day, reconizing it immeditaly. Later on that night, I helped them tie it up."

She was full of questions, but the one she wanted to be answered first was the one that was on her mind the most"Where do you think they went"

"Knowing Jack, probably Tortuga. But if he was smart enough, he wouldn't bring her into a crazy town like that. Or, he brought her to the isle."

She stared at him. He was right. Those were the only places Jack would go. Unless he found somewhere else, but where? Jack's heart lies on that isle. He's got his crew, so he wouldn't go to Tortuga, the only other reason he would go there would be to restock on rum, but he could do that on the island the Rum Runners used...if it all wasn't destroyed

"He wouldn't give her rum would he" She started going crazy"She's already crazy enough I couldn't imagine her drunk! Do you think"

"Lizzy." She stopped. She felt soathed already"Calm down. She'll be fine. She's a smart girl, just like you."

She smiled.

Leana walked into Elizabeth's room with fresh sheets for her bed. She opened the door seeing the govenoer's limp body leaning on the bed.

"Mr.Swann" She called out, the worry in her voice was visible

He let out a whisper and she rushed to his side.

"She left." He managed to say"I've been a terrible father."

"No, ye haven't." She said"What hurts."

"My arm. My chest. It hurts to"

"Why, sir, you're having a heart attack" She helped him up onto the bed and ran out of the room stepping on the fresh sheets, down the stairs telling everyone. It looked like a mad house. many chambermaids rushed upstairs, Bing sent for his wife, one of the carriage drivers sent for the doctor, and one of the soilders sent for Elizabeth hoping she would still be at the dock.

That she was.

"Miss. Swann" He called out waving his hands all around"You ca'n't leave"

She looked at the soilder, he was out of breath, trying to catch more.

"Well, your to late. Tell my father I will see him soon" She frowned.

"I ca'n't" He said"Your father is having a heart attack"

She turned back to Will"Will, you are going to have to go without me." She took a deep breath"will you be fine"

"Yes, you go"

She ran off of the ship to meet the soilder and they ran off.

Jack jumped off of the ship gesturing me to come with him. We walked into the night life of the town.

"Welcome to Tortuga." He said smiling.

"Is it always this loud" I asked.

"Not in the morning when everyone sleeps til the sun is directly over the horizon."

"Until the afternoon"

"Aye." He said looking at her as a man with gun was shooting at other people's feet"Anyhoo, what you like"

"Like what"

"To drink, love"

"Oh, I don't drink."

"Ye don't drink? Who doesn't drink"

"Apparently the people in the govenor's household."

"Well, love, are we there." He winked.

"No." She smiled"I'll try some rum."

"Wise choice" He said as he wondered off.

I just stayed there, watching everybody else go completly crazy. Truth to be told, I didn't really like it here. Maybe once I got my rum I might feel better. Maybe I don't like it here just because.

Before I knew it Jack was back with two bottles of rum.

"Jack" I questioned taking a bottle from his hand"How long will we stay here"

"I that's a good question." He said as he thought"Do you not like it here"

"Well it's a little loud, and crazy." I said following him to a room with a table.

"That's Tortuga" He said taking a gulp.

I just sat there. Staring at the table. Why was I being so shy about this?

"What are you waiting for" Jack asked"The rum's not going to wait forever"

"Yea." I said sighing"I guess so."

"What's wrong" He asked with about one half of rum left in his bottle.

"Nothing." I said"Just tired I guess."

"Well drink some rum" He said with a grin on his face"It'll clear it all up"

Elizabeth ran up the stairs hoping to find her father well, she got to the top of the staircase, and stopped.

She slowed down, trying to catch her breath, and with one million thoughts going through her head, of what will happen. Both of her family members were either off with pirates, or having their life at risk. Both of their lives are at risk, actually.

So deep in thought she never heard the doctor come into the house, and was rushing by her.

She was torn on what to do. She wanted to be with him, and find Katie at the same time. Maybe he'll be ok.

She turned around to go back down the stairs. She got to the bottem and went into the parlor to sit on the couch.

When he gets better, she'll be a better daughter. When Katie comes back, she'll be the best sister in the world.

Putting her head in her hands, the only thing she wanted to do was for her family to be better again. For their mother to be alive. Maybe if she was alive things would be well put together, and Katie would have someone to talk to.

Looking up she saw a Leana right next to her.

"Everything will be ok, miss." She said with a sympathic smile on her face"He says you can go."

Elizabeth got up"Tell him, I said thank you, and that I will return shortly with Katie safe and sound."

"Will do, Miss." Leana said and turned around to go into the kitchen.

Having the door closed behind her, Elizabeth picked up her pace, hoping that she can catch Will before he left.

Luckly she caught him on her way.

"Even thing's ok." She said with a smile on her face, then her turned into confusion"What were you doing"

"Something told me that you felt lost and didn't know what to do." He said.

"That something was right." She said"But now I feel better, and just hope he will recover by the time we're there."

Another day went by, and they were still in Tortuga.

Hoping that it was their last day there. I really want to get to that Isle that Jack was talking so much about. It was me and about three crew memebers were the only one on the ship, while everyone else was must likely asleep on the ground, recovering from last night.

Going down on the lower cabin of the ship I found two jail cells, most likely the ones from the story. I was indeed, with no doubt about it on a pirate ship. Walking around some more, I discovered some new things, but nothing really all that interesting. So I just went up on deck. Finding them just sitting around and talking.

"Did Jack ever mention anything about setting sail"

They all looked at each other,

"Nah, don't recall." one said.

"Maybe once he gets here we'll talk about it." said another.

They were not really any help. I just turned around and walked away to the side of the ship, away from them.

Not so resisting the arge to get off the ship and find Jack myself, I got off and went to search for him myself.

Sorry it took so long! I meant to finish it two weeks ago, but so much has happened in two weeks. I was and still am sick, and on top of that I'm on crutches.

But hope you enjoyed it, Please review and I'm not a fan of critisism, so please, no flames! )


End file.
